batgirl 12 second version
by recon12
Summary: What would happen if Ranma wanted to fight batgirl? What lengths would he go to to make this happen? What would he learn on this journey to another life yet to be explored? warning may contain violence and bad launguge with slight nudeatey in later chapter rated PG-15 zero lemon pareing may or may not have one depends on how the story goes.


Batgirl 1/2

Life is just full of surprises you just never know what you're going to get when you get up in the morning. For one Ranma Saotome this was the absolute truth. Sometimes it was kidnapping princes hear to take Akane away other times it was cat demons, he just never knew what he was going to have to deal with that day. Why most would consider his life chaotic and tiring he thrived off such experiences. In fact he in braced them espealy if it was a new challenge. He just loved having a new challenge to face.

When the last two weeks of nothing new or out of the ordinary had happen Ranma was starting to feel anise to say the least. He really wanted something to happen. Hack he hadn't even seen Ryoga the entire time. Shampoo and Ukyo had been too busy with work to chase after him and Akane had been spending a great deal of time with her friends.

Why Genma and Soun had been mainly play Go and drinking they weren't even talking about how to get him and Akane together. It was like everyone just decided to take a vacation from the strangeness of everything.

Kasumi had been spending her time reading or cleaning. Why Nabiki that was the strangest one of them all she had just been doing nothing but watching the news and going of\n her laptop from time to time.

So ya Ranma was feeling like something needed to acquire and soon, or he was going to go out of his mind very soon. He had already had him morning spar with his father and Akane had left to hang with her friends why Kasumi went to do the shopping for the next week. This left him alone with Nabiki who was lazing about in front of the tube, watching the news yet again.

Sighing he walked over to see if they were covering something that at least might be happing nearby that he could go check out. What he saw was a scene that piqued his entrance. It was a girl dressed as a bat flying through a bunch of armed thugs like they where nothing. Why he could do the same the fact was more on how she was going about it the way she moved it seemed she knew what they were going to do before they did themselves. Plus he didn't know what style of the art she was using. Why this was interesting in of itself what immediately made him want to meet this girl was when she took a guy out the size of Pantyhose Taro who seemed to have superhuman strength and could take a hit like Ryoga could. She took the guy down with some trouble yes but she took him. Even he would have some trouble dealing with such a monster of a guy.

As he listens he learned that the girls name was Batgirl and she a hero in the States. She apparently took down a human trafficking ship that was owned by a corporation known as X corp. a large international _pharmaceutical_ company that provided one third of the words medicine. Of course X corp. denied having any knowledge of this happening, and that a full investigation was going to acquire because of this into every one of their ships and to see that the people responsible be punished.

The company had originated from Japan and branched out which helped explain why it was on the local news channel since the headquarters of that company where in fact here in Nermia.

All this time Nabiki had stayed quit when she did speak she said "sad isn't it, the fact that we still have a slave market even today." Ranma blinked and looked at her and replied "yes it is."but his thought where else where wondering about this batgirl and if he could maybe meet and fight her. He would normally never fight a girl but the fact was she looked like she was skilled very skilled might even be a match for him even but he doubted she could ever bet him. If his thoughts hadn't been so caught up with batgirl he might have notice how out of character she was acting and might have paid a little more attention to her but sadly are hero can be a little dense at times and missed the ball.

As he left telling Nabiki he was going out for a bit and he would see her latter, he missed the glance she through his way. Instead stayed quiet and didn't response.

Ranma walked down the road thinking something he wasn't known for but was wondering if there was some way to get Batgirl over here so he could have a match with her. Yet how could he go about doing such things? How could he get her to come all the way Japan?

As he thought he say something from the corner of his eye a guy in that hipster style cloths giving something to a schoolmate in a brown bag, as said school mate gave him some cash in return after confirming whatever was inside said bag.

He thought this was strange and waited for said classmate to leave said guy before going up to him and asking what he paid that guy for. This was down for no other reason then curiosity. But the kid seemed to freak out when asked and said "n-n-nothing man just l-l-leave me alone.

Ranma not being one for being told no decided he wanted to see so when the kid turned around he snagged it right out of his hands and looked inside to see some strange pills inside an unmarked bottle.

The kid realizing he was missing his package turned around and said "h-h-hey that's m-m-mine give it back!"

Ranma wanted to know what they were asked "so what's this suppose to be some new and exacting drug." The kid replied "i-i-if I tell y-y-you will you give it b-b-back?""Sure""It's called xenia it makes you f-f-feel good. Like real g-g-good. Can I have it back now?"

"Why not" Ranma throws it back not caring and losing interest it's not like it was his first run in with drugs and druggies he just didn't think it would be a school mate. Plus they seem to have some new drug every time he turns around.

He kept walking and soon passed some more people buying drugs from more hipster clothed people all around his age somewhere in a school uniform but most weren't then he realized something it wasn't a school day why was anyone in the school uniforms to begin with? He stared to look at them more closely the ones in the unformed smelled a little and seemed to have bags under their eyes as if they had been up for days?

Plus he didn't think Nermia had this many druggies or dealers for that matter. He starts to think he should have kept those drugs from that kid after all. Maybe it would have help straiten him out.

He started to pay more and more attention to the people he passed by as he walked throw town. Noticing the closer he got to the market the more he saw. He was begging to wonder how long had this been happening and how he never really noticed it before.

As he thought back on it the dealers have been around for sometime but the last month or so they seem to have increase. Decide ding to look around some more maybe figure out a little that was going own. He started to go up to some kids after they bought this xenia and asked if was any good and what it did. After doing this several times all he seems to get was that it made the user feel good and feel invincible.

Why he was just starting to get annoyed he noticed the sun starting to drop. Realizing he hadn't eating all day he started to head home figuring dinner would be ready soon.

As he walked and pondered if he should just start pounding the dealers or if he should he even interfere at all. After all they wouldn't put up a fight and he couldn't stop them from dealing drugs all by himself. Hell it want like he was some superhero or anything like that. At that exact moment in time Ranma had an epiphany of course Ranma didn't know he had one since there is no way he even knew what that word means.

He just realizes how to kill two birds with one stone in a sense, all he had to do was dress up as Batgirl which would more than likely strike terror in the deals hopeful stopping the drug deals to stop or move own and draw the real Batgirl to him. Cause he knew if there was an imposter of himself running around he would go 'convince' the guy to stop. The plan he thought sounded perfect.

That was when he realizes he didn't know where to get the costume or those things she throw a few times in the short footage earlier. Wait how was there footage in the first place? At that he thinks he should have watched a little more. Whoops, he supposed he could have asked Nabiki but had a filling he wouldn't have the money to cover the fees.

Time skip three days

Ranma couldn't seem to figure out why there was so little information on batgirl. Hell the few pictures that he had found on the internet where of a different batgirl or at least a older costume. All different from the one he had seen on the news that day. He had found the weapon she seemed to use through it was called a bat a rang.

He even fond a costume store in Nermia that sold some batgirl getups. And a weapon store that had some of the infamous bat a ranges. Of course both weren't cheap and he didn't have nearly enough money. Maybe he could get a job waitressing again?

At that thought he went to certain amazons Cologe was surprise to see him and asked "What can I do for you son in law?" "I want a job only as a tempera thing nothing else." "why would you want that know and why hear." At that he rolled his eyes and said look I worked here before and made decent money and I need some now so I figured why not." By that point Shampoo had finally notice he was there and came shouting "airen take Shampoo on date now yes?"

"No Shampoo I came here to get a temp job that's all." "At that she seems to be saddened for a second then was back to her usual happy self. He just dismisses it. And ask "so will you hire me or not?" "Sure son in law why not it will bring in more customers but only if you wear the same waitress outfit shampoo wears. "Again Ranma rolls his eyes not really caring what he wears and replies with a quick "sure" and ask if he could get started today.

It had been a week of working there with that time he had noticed Akane had started to become more aggressive and stronger for that matter a little too fast in fact her strength was starting to become Ryoga's level witch shouldn't have been possible. She also seems to have the same bags under her eyes as well as her eyes had a light yellow hue about them. Nabiki seemed scared of her sister and was rarely speaking she wasn't even giving her usual sarcastic remarks around Akane in fact only when he was around would she come out of her room. He only knew that one since Kasumi told him about it and she was becoming concern for the middle sister.

Heck even shampoo was acting different well at least he thinks she was. Every now and then he saw a sad look on her face for a split second but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

He even had to fight a few berserk students who had far more strength then they had any right to have. They also had the bag under their eyes with the slight yellow hue coming from their eyes. He was starting to think Akane might be taking xenia but that wouldn't explain Nabiki or Shampoos behavior.

he decided that weaken he was going to get the costume and bat a ranges and test his theory on the whole Batgirl striking terror into the drug dealers. But also decided he should keep an eye on Nabiki. And Shampoo for that matter.

As the next few days passed he tried to figure where he should start.

Saturday Sept. 25 09:23am

As Ranma entered the costume store he looked for the Batgirl costumes when found them he noticed the design was pretty different from Batgirls costume on the T.V. like noticeably different and grabs one that would fit his girl size. He was happy that it came with a utility belt and the matter seemed tough and yet comfortable. The costume itself was all black to start with; the shirt was a turtle neck why being long sleeved and seemed to turn into a skirt that went mid thigh it was made of a spandex like material. Why the pants where that of spandex and the boots went to mid calf and where also black. In fact the only thing that wasn't was the belt and the outline of the bat in the middle of the chest. The mask covered all expects the mouth, chin and nose; it also had white lenses in it that covered the eyes but could see perfectly out the other side. The masked was also etched to the cape but had a small hole around the neck area for one to pull their hair throw. The gloves seemed to have metal plates in them that went all around and was attached to the three spikes that poked out the side of the gloves, it seemed like all they needed was a good sharpening to be of use.

Ranma wanted a costume more like that of the real batgirl that he had seen but out of all the out fits this one was not only the cheapest for some reason it was the best made as far as he could teal. He took it the cashier who gave him an odd look and asked if he was sure he wanted to get his girlfriend an unofficial Batgirl costume? At this Ranma almost blurted out that he didn't have a girlfriend when he realize that would only lead to more question so he settled for it was the only one in his budget that he could get her. The man seems to nod at this as if he expected the answer. "That will be 10,000 yen please. Ranma gave the money and took his bag with the costume away and started his way to the weapon store.

As he walked he began to wonder if the costume would be good enough to pass of as Batgirl. He knew that he would have to be careful not to blow his cover or there be tons of embarrassment to be having if anyone learned that he was going to go run around acting as Batgirl.

When he finally got to the store he picked up thirty bat a ranges but started to look around at the other weapons and then he saw a weapon that looked more to his style a bo staff that would collapse into itself making it around a foot long but would extend to about six feet.

He got that with the bat a ranges when he approached the cashier he saw the costume and figure it was either a Nightwing or batman costume with it being black. He asked if Ranma was planning to do anything stupid with the weapons. Ranma just looked at him and said "I just need it for training I'm a martial arts. At that the guy just range him up without further questions this is Nermia after all home of crazy martial arts of all kinds. Heck he had one customer that buys more weapons then he care to say, and that's weakly.

Ranma decided he should get a backpack to keep the costume in as he exited the store and putting all the gear in it as soon it was on his back he had to dodge to the side to just dodge a sudden fist from a raging teen. As he back flipped a few feet back he looked at the guy his eyes were complete yellow and he stood around six feet four inches and was ripping with muscle. His veins where showing and he had bags under his eyes, His cloths seemed ripped from tiring to contain his muscle mass as if he had suddenly gain it.

The teen's eyes focus in on Ranma and demanded to have his backpack all of a sudden saying it was his. Ranma so kindle replied "really now if that was the case wouldn't you have it and not the one how doesn't look like a Wanda be King Kong. "He also released that comeback was weak. Still it had the desired after of the enraged teen charging him.

As he got near him he easily jumped over him kicking him in the back of the head. But something was strange it seemed to have zero affect. "Ok that didn't work for some reason". He said this a s he landed. The teen turned around and charge again this time Ranma this time Ranma went for a combo attack. Dodging the wild swing he contacted with a uppercut that didn't even move his chin following a elbow strike to the ribcage and a side step dodge the teens next wild strike then throwing fifty punches into the teens open ribcage on the other side followed by a kick to the left knee.

Again Ranma dodge anther wild back hand getting annoyed he went a head and focus fired a thousand punches on the guys face why dodging the wild swings the guy kept throwing.

Ranma looked at his face was swelling up and his nose broken blood was coming out yet the guy acted as if he was perfectly fine. The all of a sudden charge and punched down where Ranma had just been as he dodge to the side and was surprise when a crater the size of ten feet in diameter appeared and four feet deep. Ranma decided this fight had gone long enough charged up a Mökö Takabisha and fired at point blank range into the guy as he stared to charge him again. When the attacked ending the guys was smoking and his eyes rolled back but he kept walking towards him. Bring his arm back getting ready to strike him he had been knocked back ten feet the cement had been destroyed from the attack. Ranma started to charge another Mökö Takabisha when the guy with two feet left fell over backwards.

Discharge the attack and then realizing he was breathing a little heavy he stared to calm himself. He stared at the teen and wondered why he was as tough as he was.

The crowd of people who had gathered looked at the smoldering teen and then Ranma. At that he took it as his queue to say something and leave. So he said "should have known he didn't stand a chance against me", and jumped up to the roof hooping back to the Tendo residence.

When he got back he saw Akane had Nabiki by the neck and was holding her against the wall feet dangling. Without think he charged elbowed her elbow with enough force to shatter bones but it seemed to only break her hold he then did an open palm strike against her ribs sending her flying into a wall and through it. Ranma quickly looked down to Nabiki asking if she was alright when all he heard was her coughing he became worried. When it subsided she got out a yes. When he heard that he sighed in relief and then realizes he just raised a hand against Akane and begin apologies to her as he moved closer. She got up and looked at him as if he were a worm and noticing her eyes had a lot of yellow in them.

That and she seemed perfectly fine had him confused since the blows he landed on her should have shattered bone. She then opens her mouth and said "so you're taking that considering Bitches side over mine how dare you!" "Ok what the hell are you talking about?"

At that Nabiki spoke up "she thinks I throughout her precious protein pills that she has been taking, why not believing that she just probably dropped them some ware." "Lying bitch I now you got read of them after all anything I have you destroy." That was when Kasumi entered and asked everyone to calm down and said she would buy Akane more if she just calms down and forgive her sister for a simple mistake.

It seemed to work and she sits down at the table. Ranma takes Nabiki to doctor Tofu to be examined and to make sure nothing was damaged from the chocking. A few more seconds and she would have been dead from the imprint on her neck.

When they get the good doc he asks Ranma what happen he tells him Akane seemed to have lost it and was chocking her to death over some protein pills.

"Weird do you have any of these protein pills by any chance?" "No but I know where to get some if they are what I think they are. By the way her eyes were almost yellow I think it was a side effect of whatever she has been taking." "I won't know till I can get my hands on some."

Tofu turns to Nabiki and examines her after about ten minutes he says she will be fine but thinks she should stay he tonight incase Akane goes off the deep end again. She agrees and Ranma noticed the sky darkening and asks if he could call the Tendo home saying he will be home a little late tonight he was going to see if he could get his hands on those 'protein' pills.

He aggress and Ranma runes off to the park to get changed. He enters the male side and after confirming that no one was in there changed into a girl and then into her batgirl costume. Why etching the bo staff to the back of her belt and putting the bat a ranges into the belt noticing she had a lot of pockets left. She figured the real batgirl had a lot more stuff then she knew about. Well she doubted the real one carried a collapsing bo staff but hey.

She jumped out the window with her backpack in hand and up to the roof where she put her backpack with all her cloths inside. She left it there. At that she leapt to a nearby tree and started to tree hope back to the city but she only got half way there when she heard a scream. "Really I'm in this costume for all but three seconds and a scream happens. Fine then it must be fate." She smiles a little at this.

As she nears where the scream came from she starts to feel as if something isn't right but shoves it the back of her mind, consternating on the here and now. She sees a woman about to be raped by a group of four men all dressed in t shirts jeans and ski masks. She decides to end this fast and get back on track on hunting down a dealer.

She drops down between all of them and with striking all four at points that instantly ko them. She turns to the woman "are you all right miss?" she just looks but seems to see nothing at all. Ranma look through one of the thugs and calls the police saying four men attempted rape and need to be taken into custardy and the women seems to be in some sort of shook. Also the phone you're using belongs to one of the attempted rapist and you're going to live it own for them to help find her.

At that she left heading back into the city where she's going to creak a few skulls. It didn't take long to find a dealer. When he was alone she swooped down grabbed him covering his sight with her cape and jump a few build until she was a good six stories up and dangled him upside down by his foot over the ledge and said "who do you work for? What is the drug you sell really do to the users? And why should I spare your life?" at this the now terrified man said " are wack I don't work for anyone? I just sell the stuff." "Wrong answer" as ranma whispered this just load enough for him to hear she let go of his leg caught him before he went out of her reach. And said "positive you don't want to answer I this is your last chance to tell me what I wanted to know."

"Ok ok just don't drop me please. I work for masked man he runs this town and what the drugs do makes people addicted and gives them mad strength and durability as far as I know. I've never had taken it. Please let me go I've told you ever thing I know. At that Ranma brings him up high enough to then hit a presser point to knock him out for a few hours. She takes all the drugs that he had on him which was five unmarked bottles. And decided a little more investigating was in order after all who could the masked man be and why suck a stupid name?

As Ranma shook down other dealers stopping them from selling any more drugs. Why scaring the crap right out of them. She learned that the masked man was a crime boss that considered himself the big man on campus. Plus he was going to be very mad at her and will hunt her down to the ends of the earth, Yadda yadda nothing new there.

She was getting annoyed how everyone didn't seem to know who or where the masked man was located. He would the only ones she could figure would know would probably be his right hand man. That meant she had to figure out who that was. Great she thought why oh why can't these things just be more direct why hide so much. Why not be more like a man and face his opponents head on like her. Then again she guesses it could be a real pain having to fight a bunch of Kuno's if they all wanted his head. But if that wasn't the reason then she would give him an extra hard beating for being a coward.

She went ahead and beat a few other dealers up take there drugs as well figured even though she had samples from the first dealer this might just anger the masked man to come out fight out in the open. Forgetting that she was in costume and the guy wouldn't be able to challenge her, since he wouldn't know who she was.

by the time it riched 01:00am Ranma was grabbing her back pack and changing out of the costume and dropping the drugs off at Doctor Tofu's place before heading home.

As soon as she got back she hid her back pack and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.


End file.
